


Good Boy

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Use of word "Pussy", Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid





	Good Boy

Keith groaned, grabbing his boyfriend's ass. "What do you mean we can't go up to the room, man?"

The bouncer shrugged. "Sorry dude, he can't get in."

Keith had rented the room for the evening, expecting to be allowed up with Lance. Disinterested he rolled his eyes and nodded, pulling Lance back down the lane to where it was dark. He thought about it for a second, looking at the bouncer before moving his hand to the crotch of Lance's jeans, stroking him. "Mm, we could just do it here, baby."

Lance blushed and gripped his shirt, pushing his crotch into his boyfriend’s hand. "Damn, really?"

Keith nodded, pushing him against the wall and groping harder. "Yeah, baby, gonna make you feel like a good boy, right here, right now."

Lance moaned and blushed, grinding down. "A good boy, hm?"

Keith moved, bringing one hand to hold Lance’s hips, undoing his jeans with his other. "Mm, gonna fucking stretch you out."

"Yeah, well, I've never..." Lance blushed and arched a little.

Keith let Lance’s jeans fall to his ankles, and he gasped at how pretty he looked without them. "You're gorgeous... do you wanna?"

The wall felt cold and sticky against his legs, and he was worried they’d be seen by the bouncer. If anything though, it made it more exciting. Lance nodded, spreading his legs a little. "Yeah, okay, definitely..."

Keith slipped his hand under his boxers, slowly stroking up and down, kissing his neck. Lance gasped and pressed in, tilting his head. Keith's index finger stroked more, starting to slip in. He grinned when he felt how wet the boy was. Lance pushed his hips down, wanting more. Keith removed his hand, bringing the finger to Lance's mouth for him to clean it off.

Lance blushed and took it in slowly, sucking suggestively and making eye contact. Keith grinned and swapped places with him, his back against the wall now. "C'mon babe, make me feel good."

He undid Keith’s shirt buttons, kissing downwards towards his waist, slowly playing with his own pussy. Keith moaned, and nodded, his cock firm beneath his jeans. He took off his shirt, and slouched against the wall, his bulge pressing against Lance's cheek. Lance undid his belt, kissing at the bulge. Keith grinned. "C'mon slut, almost there."

Lance undid the jeans, pulling them down a little, teasing his own clit and letting out a slow whine as he did. Keith was wearing tight boxers, and the outline of his cock was strongly visible. Lance lapped at the tip, blushing deeply. "Mmh..."

"Good boy... "

He sucked at the cock through the boxers, before pulling him out. "Mm!"

Keith was a reasonable size, hard as a rock, his cock springing out immediately and hitting Lance’s cheek. He gasped and licked at the tip and length, kissing messily. Keith throbbed, precum dripping. "Mmm, gonna fuck your throat, baby, then, your tight pussy..."

Lance tried to take him in, sucking hard. Keith thrust in, making him gag already. He was barely holding in half of his cock. He gagged and pulled back, whimpering around his tip. He moaned sluttily, teasing his pussy with his fingers. "Please..."

Keith thrust in, pushing halfway and hitting the back of his mouth. Lance gagged hard, pulling back a little and sucking needily. Keith grabbed his hair and started fucking his face, roughly, getting past halfway. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, sucking dutifully. Keith's cock was almost fully in, and Lance was just about ready to give up. He couldn’t breathe very well, but he pushed himself, fucking his pussy harder now.

Eventually, he could feel the curls of Keith’s pubes at his nose, indicating that he'd reached the base and taken his cock all the way. Keith was groaning, come dripping at the back of his mouth. Lance was choking and blushing, now properly feeling like a whore. He could feel the cold breeze against his soaking pussy.

Keith pulled out, grinning. "So good for a first timer... mmh, gimme your pussy."

Lance stood up, shakily, fingers still stuffed inside. Keith bent him over, prying Lance’s fingers away from his pussy and playing with it himself. Lance pushed his hips back, spreading out and rocking back against his hand. "Hope you like your first fuck." he said, removing his hand and pushing the head against his entrance. "You've lubed it up enough. Ready?”

Lance nodded and whined, out of it. Keith thrust in unceremoniously, only pushing his cock in a little bit before going fully in, hitting the boy’s sweet spot already. He cried out, arching and pushing back, spreading his legs more. Keith went harder, biting his shoulder and neck, grinning and moaning. Lance’s pussy made wet noises, clenching around him as he moaned and ground back. Keith went even harder, his cock stiffening as he gnawed harder on his neck, leaving marks. "Such a good pussy..."

Lance whined. "Gonna..."

He thrust in and out, before whimpering and yelling, and Lance could really feel his pussy being filled. Keith chuckled and bit down hard on Lance’s shoulder as he came. The boy whimpered and came right after, clamping down on his cock. “Jesus, fuck, yeah, you- you-”

“Made you feel like a good boy?”

Lance nodded and closed his eyes as he kissed his boyfriend. _“Hey, what are you two-”_

Keith laughed as he pulled up his jeans, stuffing his cock away. “Babe, we gotta go!”


End file.
